tatteredweavefandomcom-20200213-history
Sassy
A Kith develops the sassy personality when the user gives the Kith "difficult" or “adult” items, such as spicy food or "naughty" books, (What would Robin like?) or uses a Sassy Change of Heart. = Dialogue = Kith's Profile * Bottling up your frustrations never helps. So be mature about it. Shout into the void until the feeling goes away! Or, you know, talk to a friend. * Don't apologize for being yourself. * The amount of trouble my (accurate) commentary has gotten me into is almost unbelievable. * There’s a difference between ‘playing hard to get’ and ‘leave me alone already’. No need to hint if they just aren’t getting it! * You know, (username), you look as good as I do. Bravo! *''If Blepper:'' Blow a kiss to your friends and a raspberry to your enemies. *''If Bumblebunnee:'' Be different, be proud. Stand out from the crowd. *''If Cinis:'' Keep in mind that your greatest treasure is always yourself. *''If Ferrec:'' Whisper to the whiskers. *''If Flipperfin:'' ? *''If Gemwing:'' You're in MY nest now! *''If Hermithog:'' Never be afraid to drive your point home when people won't listen to you! *''If Licorne:'' I don't NEED a rider. I choose to take worthy friends along. *''If Lumence:'' ? *''If Phowl:'' ? *''If Pluff'' If you’ve got it, flaunt it! And trust me, (username), you’ve got it. *''If Scalyx:'' Talk to the tail. *''If Talion:'' ? Top of Page *''Homepage:'' Home is where you decide it is. Don’t let anyone decide that for you. *''Kith Allies:'' My compliments to the person who picked such perfect Allies~ *''Kith's Profile:'' “SASSY”? I’ll take that as a compliment! *''Different Kith's Profile'': Come on, I’m all the Kith you need! *''Different Player's Kith's Profile:'' It’s okay to admire from afar, if you’re still building up the courage to say hello! *''Dressing Room:'' No matter what we do, at least we look fabulous doing it. *''Message Center (Notifications):'' Every time I grow, you’ll hear about it here. I’m kind of a big deal. *''Message Center (Messages):'' It's such a drag when you have to wait for someone offline to reply… *''Inventory:'' I bet we could sell some of this to make a few extra Shards. What do you think? *''Quest Page:'' What’s that saying? “Teach a man to fish”? We’re not big on that here, are we. Pbbbbt! *''Settings:'' Well I think you’re already perfect, but I suppose there’s always room for change? *''Achievements:'' It’s about time everyone recognized how great we are! *''News:'' What's the latest gossip, hm? Do tell! *''Forums:'' Everyone has so much to say, and an appallingly low amount of it is about us. I can’t believe it! *''Friends:'' Even the most independent person needs to rely on a friend SOMETIMES, you know! That’s perfectly normal, so don’t hesitate to reach out when you need to! *''Trades:'' Just be sure you’re getting a good deal! *''Marketplace:'' Let’s go shopping!! *''NPC shops:'' Treat yourself! *''Games:'' Let's get a high score and put our names up in lights! Cooking Before Cooking *Listen, if you wanna get covered in food and grease up to your elbows, be my guest, but I'm not gonna touch that stuff. I'll help from over HERE. *Don't let anyone tell you what you can or can't do. But that still doesn't mean every flavor combination is a good idea. After Cooking *Okay, fine, that wasn't TOO hard. You can even make work seem fun, (username). *You know, that actually looks pretty good. Misc *''Achievement:'' ? *''Your Active Kith has already used this item:'' ? *''Marketplace Sale:'' ? *''Marketplace Expiration:'' ? Transformation * Ooh, that’s right, now I get to try on something fashionably new! Get me a mirror! Category:Personality